legend of the psycho saiyan
by Bulma B
Summary: Many stories and legends were told on the planet Vegeta, well, what if, lke the super sayan.. here was another side.. one that was evil...
1. The Legend Starts

LEGEND OF THE PSYCHO SAIYAN

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Wish I did! The characters Venetia, Blaise, Devir, Javier and Krout and those that no one's ever heard of before are mine. Ok, on with the reading!

CHAPTER ONE

The legend starts

I awoke that day. It was still early. The sun had not even risen yet. I got off my bed, if you could call it that. It was more of a metal sheet with a flimsy blanket on it. It was so cold on this ship. The smooth metal floor was like a huge sheet of ice. I got on my hands and knees to retrieve my boots that I had hastily thrown under my 'bed' the previous night. I was basically kept prisoner here. They would lock me up in here after forcing me to train and strengthen my warrior's skills. When I am older, I know what they will do. They will either kill me, or force me to work for Frieza's army. Frieza, it's such a foul name for a foul creature. I looked out my window; there wasn't much to see. We wouldn't be on this planet for much longer. As soon as Frieza had those dragon ball things, he would use them to grant himself immortality, or so I hear. If those things had the power to grant wishes like that, I suppose I could bring all my people back that Frieza mercilessly slaughtered. I am so glad I am what I am though, a Saiyan. Part of the greatest warrior race the universe has known.

Then I heard it. There must be a riot going on at breakfast. I decided to check it out. I walked over to the door of my 'room' and it easily slid open. The noise got louder. The brawl became more distinct too. Someone spilt the food on someone else and it all started up from there. I ran down the corridor, bolted around the corner, and burst into the cafeteria. Already there was a mess of blood all over the place. There was a circle of people in front of me, all screaming Go! Go! As the two fought it out. I pushed myself to the front of the crowd to get a better view of the ongoing fight. One of them was an alien from the northeast part of this solar system. He was a light shade of purple, had big green eyes, and whiskers that resembled that of a catfish on the planet earth. He was tall, about 7'5 and very muscular. He wore but a simple pair of ripped green pants with a hole in the back for his long thin tail. I could never imagine having a tail like that. My own 3-foot long tail was enough. The other alien he fought was much smaller, only about 4'3. He more resembled one of my people except for the exception that he had yellow skin and long blue hair. Neither of them could fight too well. They must have been new recruits. 

I laughed as the smaller one grabbed the taller one by the head and slammed it into the floor several times before he was choke slammed by the other's huge tail. After about twenty minutes, the guards finally rushed in. They broke up the crowd by hitting some of them with the lasers off their handguns, or by smashing them over the head with them. I wasn't about to get beat up by a bunch of Frieza's gooneys so I left and retreated to my room. They would only come to get me to have me train in a few minutes but that would give me time to change into my armor. All that bloodshed was totally unnecessary if they would have just learned to control their ki and blast one another into dust I thought as I slid the lightweight armor over my head. The armor was simple enough, a plate to protect my chest and torso, a pair of weighted boots for my training, and a pair of gloves, I don't really know what they're for, I don't need them. I wrapped my tail around my waist like I was taught and laid down on my bed to wait,

Sure enough, as of about 10 minutes, I could hear the footsteps coming down the hall and the cursing of the guards as they complained that the two of them shouldn't be assigned to gather up any trainees, let alone the saiyans. No one likes us much I guess. So it really didn't bother me. They opened the door to my room, or as I will call it from now on my cell, and one of them yelled," Get up and smell the bloodshed." Before he came in and roughly dragged me out of the cell by my arm. Sure enough there was the group of saiyans I normally trained with, Thalia, Javier, Blaise, and Devir. The guys would mostly stick together and Thalia and me would do the same. "Hey Venetia, how are things?" Asked Thalia." I'm Fine and dandy." I replied sarcastically. We of course spoke in our own tongue so the guards couldn't listen in to what we were saying." You hear about the fight at breakfast this morning?" " Yea, it woke me up and I went to check it out." " I heard the shorter of the two got the worst of the beating, which he died." " No surprise there, Frieza never did hold back any of his men from killing the newbies if they misbehaved." " Clearly he must have had guts though." " True enough." The guards took us down a series of corridors and lead us to a large room on the other side of the ship. " You have all been assigned to train here until Master Frieza has his wish for immortality granted. They shoved us into the room and locked the door behind us. The room we used this time had bloodstains all over the orange-yellow tinted walls." Clearly they mean for us to kill one another." I said." Well, look guys, she can note the obvious." Blaise said. " Looks like someone is cruising' for a bruising'!" I yelled at him. He gave me this little smirk and waved me aside.

" If they wanted us all to sit here like idiots I'd kick the crap out of you Blaise, but I'm not the one to do what I'm told so I'll just leave you alone for now." He just looked at me and went off to the opposite end of the room and started training beginning with a series of back flips." Don't even get offended Venetia, he's not worth it." Thalia said to me. I turned away and sat down in a corner to work on training mentally. If I could get telepathy down nothing could stand in my way! There were a couple benches off to the left of the spacious, rectangular room so I decided to concentrate on that first. I had a new technique I was working on and if I wanted to be able to leave the ship, I'd have to master it and kiss up to Frieza. It wasn't a very saiyan-like thing to do but I suppose the facts that I would take down Frieza's men and make an escape would totally make up for my actions.

The bench closest to the left wall began to glow in a blue aurora, and slowly it floated off of the ground. Blaise stopped training and whipped his head around, staring at the floating bench. " Who's doing that!?" He cried in wonder. I didn't have the time to tell anyone of my new technique so not even Thalia knew about it. I also couldn't tell them that I was doing it at the moment because it required all of my concentration. The bench flew up a couple more feet off the ground. The blue aurora became a deep red one and a transparent ball of energy formed around it. The bench began to creek and moan under the immense pressure I bestowed upon it. Thin beams of energy then formed within the ball and struck the bench. After a few moments the bench shattered and was splintered into a million pieces of sawdust on the floor.

" I demand to know whom did that attack!" Blaise yelled. As most saiyans are he is very short-tempered, stubborn, and self-centered. I stood up. Javier, Devir, and Thalia looked to me, stunned by the most recent even. " I did." I said to him. He stood and stared blankly at me." There is no way a half-breed chicken weakling like you could ever do that." He said to me. It was true, I won't deny it, my mother was saiyan, and my father was what some would call an earthling." Did you hear me mixed-breed?" He said louder," you are a wuss, weakling, a loser, you have no place among us now tell me," he continued" who did that?" I stared at him, he can be annoying but he was really pulling on my last nerve." I did." I repeated to him. He calmly walked over to me. He was a bit taller than I was but only about an inch, give or take a couple centimeters. He looked me straight in the eye, grabbed my arm and whispered so the others couldn't hear," Ur mother was a slut, u father a freak, that move of yours is nothing unless you teach it to me. Frieza kills little wimps and bastards such as yourself, so do your self-a favor and give it up, ok hybrid?" 

He had tore on my last nerve. I never felt a rage such as this all before in my life. I taught myself to hold back my feelings. Especially my anger because of where it gets a saiyan here in this place." He pulled on my arm harder. I guess he thought he could get away with stuff like this because Frieza favored him somewhat over the rest of us saiyans. When we were on earth, after your mother gave your sorry ass life, you were told Frieza killed your father, and your mother died giving birth to you right?" He asked. My rage was building so high I couldn't speak, so I merely nodded my head." It was a lie. Frieza did kill your father but he gave me the privilege of slaughtering your mother while she was gagged and bound to the very bed she brought you in on. It was so beautiful, hearing her muffled screams and watching her bleed through her armor. I'd do it all over again if given' the chance." Then he let go of my arm, and stepped back.

I didn't quite know what he was aiming for when he said all that but it was definitely at his own fault. The rage that filled my very heart and soul was indescribable. I saw him, killing my mother, watching her as her tears mixed with her blood and splattering to the floor. I saw him laugh as he cut her for the first time and watched her bleed ceaselessly. I could hear her scream. I felt a scream of rage leave my own lungs as it all became too unbearable. The door to the room slid open but I paid no attention to it, as all I wanted to do was stop this monster from breathing.

I felt my ki skyrocket as my hair glowed with the same power that surged through my veins. The screaming helped release it so I continued to do so. Thalia, Devir, and Javier stood, stupefied and motionless as my thick black hair, stood on end and turned golden yellow. The walls began to crack and the paint came off the walls and floated toward the ceiling. The tiles broke from the glue that banded them and disintegrated at my feet. I never had any power of this caliber before in my life, and with it, I was going to make Blaise pay for what he did. I lunged at him. He never even saw me coming. My fist connected with his face and I felt his jaw give way under my knuckles. He flew back into the wall and it cracked. He would have gone through but I grabbed him by the neck, flew up as high as the ceiling would permit me, and was slamming him into what was left of the metal tiles. My knee connected with his stomach and he spit up blood right there in my face.

He tried to beg me for mercy," I'm sorry Venetia, I didn't mean to..." but I was sick of hearing him. Ever since I was 4 summers old he tortured me. Hybrid, Half-Breed, Chicken Weakling, Wuss, Loser, were only some of the things he called me. I was tired of it. He was going to die, then and there, right now. I slammed my Knee farther into his stomach. He spat up more blood. I stood up. I wasn't going to take him out like this. Blaise stood up. He looked at me then tried to run for the door. Then I stopped him dead in his tracks. There was no more emotion left in me. He had taken it all away. I watched him as that same blue aurora formed around Blaise and he floated into the air. I concentrated harder. The expression of pain and fear on his face was enough to please most saiyans, but not me. He wasn't my plaything and I wanted him dead. That same ball of energy formed around him and he tried to scream. But, it wasn't a scream that left his mouth. Instead he threw up. Blood poured from his mouth and splashed onto the floor.

Rays of energy formed inside the sphere of energy, and the room began to shake. I know now my power must have been enormous, but at the time I didn't care. He managed to get one last sentence in before he died. Very weakly he said" you will rot in Hades with me Venetia." Then, the pressure over came his body, and a sickening low-pitched crunch, swallowed up the room. Then it was over just as it had started. Blaise's body fell limp to the floor, soaked in blood. Clap1 Clap! Clap! I whirled around. There in the doorway was none other than Frieza himself." Well done." He said. 

************************************ *********** ******************************* ********* *******

Ok well, I cut the story from its original form so it would b easier on the eyes. For those who are just reading this, I'll put the rest back up if I get some good reviews!


	2. A Namek in the Rough

Chapter 2

A Namek in the rough

" Well done." He said. I stared at him blankly. I didn't know what to say. My hair slowly fell back to its original position and color. He walked over to me and smiled. It was just that smile that made me uneasy." That was quite the impressive show." He said to me. To tell you the truth, I was quite afraid of him. Whatever I had just done had heightened my senses. I could feel his power, all of it, even what he masked. I began to wonder how he could hide it all like that, maybe perhaps a transformation? My old guard Kisheik had taught me how to sense Ki without using a scouter. For doing so, frieza had him killed. It was so enormous it scared me to be this close to him. Frieza was quite short; I hadn't seen him up until now. He had two horns on either side of his head. He also had a tail, a long think pink one. I really didn't think pink was quite the color for the strongest warrior in the universe. 

I stared at him. He seemed to be perfectly calm and collected. At the moment he was sitting in some type weird chair, or maybe he was standing. It was hard to tell. His tail hung off the back of it and swayed back and forth." That's the type of power and ruthlessness I look for in a warrior." He said. "Come." I followed him seeing there was not quite anything else I could do. On my way out however, Thalia whispered to me," Super Saiyan Venetia, you're a Super Saiyan!" As I walked out I was shocked. I remembered everything quite clear now, even the anger and the transformation. 'Impossible' I thought. Frieza took me to a room that was probably the one he sat in mostly because I wasn't allowed to go here unless escorted. He turned around and said," You would make a great part of my team, too bad our scouters couldn't pick up you're power level before they broke. However, you still pose no threat to me and I want to make it clear that any attempts to escape will not only mean the immediate execution of you, but also you're friends.

That sick freak! How dare he! What a threat! The scary thing about it was that I know he would do it, and he would enjoy it. I nodded my head yes. There wasn't another thing I could do and I wanted out. He then said," For you're excellent performance earlier, I will grant you and you're 'friends', two hours outside the ship." My mind raced, this was awesome, but there must be some sort of catch to it." Just make sure," he continued," That you don't try to escape." Then he dismissed me. This was so freaking awesome it wasn't funny. I went back to that room to find out that Thalia, Devir, and Javier had left. I went back to my room to gather some of my things to take with me. Not that I really needed any of it, I just wanted to carry around my sword. I loved the way it looked. The handle was made of gold, and shaped like a dragon's head, its mouth is opened and that's where the blade was placed. It had every single detail, the scales and even the small teeth.

I left the ship, a thing I've never done in all of my life. I should have known they would have heard. Thalia, devir, and Javier stood there waiting for me." Let's go have some fun Venetia." Thalia said to me." Why did you bring your sword? You don't usually need it unless there's something you didn't tell us Venetia?" Devir said." No I told you everything, anyway, you know about those nameks here right? Well, you know they have fighting skills and I would like to catch some action while I'm out, to see some blood." " Yea, that would be something to see, some real bloodshed." Thalia said. We flew off, at the time we didn't know where we were going but we knew that we wanted some action so we went toward the nearest power level.

When we reached our destination, we only found that the place we had sensed a weak, but never the less, readable power level, it was completely deserted." What's up with this?" Javier said." How the hell am I supposed to know!?" I yelled at him. Now really, since when was I their leader? Nobody ever looked to me before and now all of a sudden they come to me for answers. The whole village, if u could call it that anymore, was completely destroyed. Whoever was here was here recently for the smoke still rose from some of the ruined buildings." This is total chaos," said Devir. Javier looked around but said nothing." So I've noticed." I said back in reply." So sad, too bad we couldn't be here to hear the people of this planet scream and beg for they're lives while whoever it was that was here killed them all with a small ki blast" Thalia said. This was something I would have liked to see too but whatever had happened and whoever was here, it was over and done with." Does anyone still sense that power? It's a fairly weak one and the owner must be near death. We can at least choke some info out of it before it dies." I said to anyone listening. Javier looked around again said," There." And pointed at a green figure under a collapsed wall. 

We all walked over to the site and removed the wall from the creature's back. It moved a bit then looked up at us terrified." You things will never get your hands on the dragon balls!" It yelled at us. The creature resembled a human somewhat, but for the exception on deep green skin, two antenna's protruding from its forehead, pointed ears, and patches on it's forearms that were pink." We are not searching for the dragon balls," I calmly assured him," But what I would like to know is who is and what direction did he go off in." The namek as I will now refer to him as, looked up at me and smiled." Maybe you young warriors can help my people." He looked down at the ground and then up at me." Will you help us?" I thought for a moment, then I replied 'yes'. My comrades gave me a funny look but realized what I was going after in a moment or two.

" Thank you so much." The namek said. He coughed a bit then continued," The one you search for, he calls himself a Saiyan, he wore an armor similar to yours but his was white, not black. He came by looking for this village's dragon ball. When we refused to give it to him, he destroyed our village. He is a very strong adversary. Took out all our warriors with one simple gesture of his hand.' He stopped here to cough again and went right on talking," I saw him take the dragon ball and laugh, and he then flew off to the west, toward the next village. Is there (cough) anything else u might need to know? My time is growing short." Thalia spoke up," did he give you his name?" The namek thought a minute and went into a serious coughing spasm. We all looked on wide-eyed. The namek grasped the dirt and in between coughs and spits of blood called out the name," VEGETA!" Then he died.

*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^

terrible, terrible suspense. Well, not really. Will Vegeta be introduced into the story? Will Venetia and Him take a shot at fighting each other? Maybe.......possibly.....don't get your hopes up though. Heh heh heh. Until the next episode of Legend of the Psycho Saiyan.. Ja ne!

~~~~roses are red, violets are blue, I'm skitofrinic, and so am I!~~~~

~~~~*another quote from my cousin*~~~~

~~*Bulma B.*~~


End file.
